Lone Wolf (character)
Lone Wolf, originally named Silent Wolf by the Order of the Kai was born as Landar. He is the main character and hero of the fictional game series Lone Wolf (gamebooks) written by Joe Dever. He was born in MS 5036 in Dage. He was thought to be an inattentive Initiate of the Kai Monks. Lone Wolf was mentioned in Dessi legends as Kor-Skarn. Relatives Lone Wolf has at least one brother, Jen, and one sister, Kari.The Prisoners of Time section 175 Jen died on Lone Wolf's sixth birthday, when he saved Lone Wolf after he fell into the River Tor. Kai series In MS 5050, Vonotar the Traitor's betrayal led Darklord Zagarna to attack the Kai Monastery during Fehmarn, as part of a wider invasion of Sommerlund. The offensive was timed such that all the Kai Lords were gathered in the same place. The entire order save Silent Wolf was slaughtered. Silent Wolf then changed his name to Lone Wolf. The Kai series begins with this setting. Lone Wolf first traveled to Durenor to retrieve the Sommerswerd, which he used to kill Darklord Zagarna, turning back the invasion. Then he went to Kalte to apprehend Vonotar, who had fled there after the invasion's defeat. Next he was tasked with investigating strange happenings around the Maakengorge, which led to him foiling a plan to resurrect Darklord Vashna. Finally, at the end of the Kai series, he travels as Sommerlund's ambassador to Vassagonia, where he discovers that the new Archlord, Darklord Haakon, had discovered the legendary Kai tome, the Book of the Magnakai. Lone Wolf killed Haakon and retrieved the book, which initiated the Magnakai quest. Magnakai series In the Magnakai series, Lone Wolf's study of the ''Book of the Magnakai ''had led him to seek the Lorestones after the footsteps of Sun Eagle, the first Kai Lord. He found the first Lorestone in Varetta, and the second at Kazan-Oud. During the search for the second lorestone, Lone Wolf met Lord Rimoah, who became his tutor and advisor. Under Rimoah's guidance, he found the third lorestone in the Danarg swamp. At this point, the new Archlord Darklord Gnaag had consolidated his power, and began a full scale invasion of the entire Northern Magnamund. Gnaag was joined by Zakhan Kimah, the ruler of Vassagonia. The two conquerors stomped over central Magnamund until they arrived at the Anari capital Tahou, where Lone Wolf was also questing for the fourth lorestone. Lone Wolf successfully found the lorestone shortly before Zakhan Kimah personally breached the walls, and slew the Zakhan in single combat. Gnaag however revealed that he had found the remaining three lorestones, and was trying to destroy them. The Zakhan's death set off a series of Darkland defeats. Lone Wolf worked with his allies to get to Torgar, where the remaining three lorestones were held. He arrived just as Lord Adamas and the allied armies of Talestria and Palmyrion were laying siege to the fortress. With Adamas' help, Lone Wolf was able to break into the fortress and retrieve one of the lorestones, but Gnaag had set a trap which caused Lone Wolf to fall through a Shadow Gate into the Daziarn plane together with two of the remaining lorestones. In the Daziarn, Lone Wolf became embroiled in a wider good vs. evil war. He discovered that his actions were actually crucial to much more than Magnamund, which was only one of many Planes of Existence. Still questing after the remaining two lorestones, he met and defeated the Chaos Master, a supernatural being that was oppressing the goodly realms of the Daziarn, as well as Vonotar the Traitor, who had been cast into the Daziarn as punishment for his betrayal. Finally Lone Wolf successfully acquired the remaining two lorestones, completing the Magnakai quest. The final arc of the Magnakai series deals with the events after Lone Wolf returned to Magnamund. Although he had been in the Daziarn for only a few days, eight years had passed in Magnamund, during which Gnaag's armies had conquered much of the continent. Together with his advisers Rimoah and Banedon, Lone Wolf embarked on a desperate quest to infiltrate the Darkland capital, Helgedad, and kill Gnaag. In this, he was successful: Gnaag was killed, the transfusor that allowed Darklords to operate outside of the Darklands was destroyed, and the entire city of Helgedad went up in flames. This ended the Darkland offensive and allowed the nations of Magnamund to recover. Grand Master series After the war, Lone Wolf created a new order of Kai warriors. However, threats to Magnamund meant his life remained eventful. He was called upon to infiltrate Ruel, to stop a plague virus similar to the one that had devastated the Elder Magi in years previous. Although his quest was successful, its mastermind, Archdruid Cadak, survived their encounter. Cadak masterminded further plans that Lone Wolf had to thwart. First, Banedon was kidnapped by Darkland agents, and Lone Wolf had to rescue him; then he defeated a second plan to resurrect Darklord Vashna. The second encounter was particularly devastating, since Cadak attempted to use a weapon created by Naar – the Deathstaff – as well as involved Shamath, a powerful demoness from the Plane of Darkness. Lone Wolf was also involved in quests in western Magnamund, first defeating Warlord Magnaarn, who had found a doomstone, followed by Deathlord Ixiataaga, who had been reawakened by the Deathstaff. The final arc of the Grand Master series deals with Naar's attempts to wipe out the Kai. Naar first attempted to destroy the New Order while Lone Wolf was away fighting Deathlord Ixiataaga. Naar was able to create a Shadow Gate that allowed him to directly send his minions to besiege the Monastery. Lone Wolf returned in time and successfully destroyed the Shadow Gate, ending the siege. Naar next created a clone of Lone Wolf, called Wolf's Bane. Lone Wolf pursued Wolf's Bane through a Shadow Gate, eventually defeating him, but discovered that Naar had acquired the Moonstone. This Shianti artifact was allowing him to create Shadow Gates at will, through which he was sending forth his agents. With Alyss's aid, Lone Wolf managed to escape, but knew he had to return to retrieve the moonstone. This he eventually did, defeating Naar's latest champion Kekataag the Avenger in the process. After this achievement, Lone Wolf became the first and thus far only Kai Supreme Master. New Order series Lone Wolf takes a more backseat role in the New Order series, which focuses on his protege, Grand Master. Lone Wolf had intended for the Moonstone to forever be guarded by the Kai at the Kai Monastery, but its presence was warping events in Sommerlund to the point that the seasons were disrupted and death became a rarity. Lone Wolf entrusted Grand Master with the task of returning the Moonstone to the Shianti, while he himself carried a replica to Lencia, aiming to draw away hostile eyes. After Grand Master successfully completed the quest, he assigned Grand Master the further task of restoring the country of Siyen to its rightful king. The next major challenge was when Lord Vandyan of Eldenora successfully unearthed some lost magics used by Agarash the Damned that allowed him to dominate his neighbours. Lone Wolf led a crusade to stem Eldenora's advance while Grand Master infiltrated Duadon, the capital of Eldenora. After Grand Master's success, on the way back to the Kai Monastery, Lone Wolf was kidnapped by Zorkaan, a demon from the Plane of Despair that had been enslaved by Lord Vandyan and was now trapped in Magnamund. Lone Wolf survived until Grand Master arrived to rescue him. Although he is mentioned in subsequent books, Lone Wolf is not directly involved in Grand Master's further quests throughout Bor and southern Magnamund. Reception Author Joe Dever has stated that he admires his single-minded pursuit of his noble causes. He also stated that the comparisons between himself and the character are "few", and Lone Wolf is not his alter ego. Steve McQueen in The Great Escape was another inspiration for the character. Legends of Lone Wolf In the novel series, Lone Wolf is a rather moody character, prone to fits of rage which make him a target for emotion-controlling attacks from time to time. He is slow to mature, both as a man and a Kai Lord; therefore his name appears quite fitting. At various points he falls in love with three women: Viveka, Qinefer and Petra. His favorite weapon is the axe, although he also uses the Sommerswerd extensively. References Category:Order of the Kai